minestrappolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Granite
Granite is a type of block that generates in massive veins underground, similarly to Dirt or Gravel. While it does generate relatively infrequently, its veins are usually composed of 20 or more Granite, so finding one guarantees the player a large supply of the block. Granite veins can generate at any level, from skybox to Bedrock, and thus large deposits of Granite can often be seen in the sides of cliffs in Extreme Hills biomes. It is dark-grey in color, making it easily distinguishable from Stone in well-lit areas, but not so much in the dark. Granite requires a Stone Pickaxe or better to harvest, but once harvested it can be used to make tools with twice the durability of normal Stone Tools, serving as a more effecient form of mining if the player cannot find Iron right away. Contrary to its pink counterpart, Desert Quartz, Granite drops itself when harvested, rather than an item. It is also highly blast-resistant, and can be crafted into Granite Bricks, which serve as an effective building material if the player wishes to make their house a bit more resistant to Creeper explosions. Crafting Natural Occurrence Granite's generation is relatively similar to that of Dirt or Gravel, in that it generates in massive clumps rather than small veins. While relatively rare in comparison to other ore veins, each vein may contain up to 50 Granite blocks, meaning that finding at least two veins should give the player enough Granite to build a small house. The veins themselves can generate at any altitude, and thus it can be most easily found in Extreme Hills biomes, where it can often be seen in the sides of cliffs. Known Bugs None. Trivia *Both Granite and Desert Quartz were added very close to when the mod was first created, and originally shared almost identical properties. Both were found in large veins underground, and also shared almost identical hardness and blast-resistance values. However, with the release of Minecraft version 1.5 and the addition of Nether Quartz, Desert Quartz was changed to generate above ground in Sand and gained more aesthetic uses, while Granite was developed into more of a mass-building and tool material, similar to Cobblestone. *When it was first added, Granite had a much rougher texture which was created by combining and editing the Stone, Gravel, and Sand textures from Vanilla Minecraft. However, because it shared the same shadow and lighting pattern as Gravel, it was nearly indistinguishable from Gravel in dark caves, and thus the texture was later changed to its current, smoother variant. *Due to the unveiling of Pink Granite, which will be added in Minecraft 1.8, Minestrappolation's Granite, as well as Desert Quartz, may have their textures or names changed when 1.8 is released, or may be removed entirely if more varieties of stone are added. *Granite it extremely blast resistant; nearly twice as blast resistant as Stone, in fact. Thus, it can make an ideal material to build one's house out of early in the game, especially if Creepers are a common issue. History